Cosas que no pasaron y personas que estuvieron ahí
by Fanficcionista
Summary: [cap 2: Año Nuevo] Wesley hace un poco de investigación
1. Jueves

COSAS QUE NO PASARON Y PERSONAS QUE ESTUVIERON AHÍ  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Joss, Mutant Enemy y un montón de gente que no me acuerdo su nombre. La historia es mía.  
  
Spoilers: Después de Home. Como Fox Latinoamérica aún no da la 5ª temporada, para mí no existe. Hay menciones del final de Buffy, Chosen, nada muy relevante de todas maneras.  
  
Notas: Strega no es un demonio. Es la persona encargada de los recaps de Angel en TWoP (aunque, por como critica a Wesley, se merece el título). Buscaba un nombre para un demonio y, por alguna razón, me sonó bien.  
  
Los ====== indican flashbacks (o sea que alguien se acuerda de algo que pasó en un pasado relativamente cercano).  
  
Éste es un WIP. Todavía no tengo claro cuántas partes van a ser. Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. (Porfis, ténganme paciencia).  
  
Feedback: Para eso vivo. Como siempre, pueden dejar un review o mandar un mail a fanficcionista@yahoo.com.  
  
***********************************  
  
JUEVES  
  
Sinopsis: La reunión semanal del staff de Angel Investigations Inc.  
  
***********************************  
  
Angel volvió a mirar por la ventana de vidrio especial para vampiros. La ciudad se veía radiante bajo la luz del día. Le encantaba ver a todas esas personas que vivían sus vidas sin preocuparse o, en la mayoría de los casos, sin enterarse de los peligros que los acechaban en cada esquina cuando caía la noche. Él se encargaba que las cosas siguieran así.  
  
El "asunto Jasmine" había sido un serio tropiezo, claro, pero gracias a su inesperada alianza con Wolfram & Hart había podido deshacer algunos de los efectos más nocivos.  
  
Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el vidrio frío.  
  
Connor.  
  
¿Era feliz? Sin duda. El muchacho había desarrollado todo su potencial en la nueva vida que llevaba. Había entrado a la universidad, recibía una beca "AI", que ni él mismo sabía cómo había ganado, y estaba entre los primeros de la clase.  
  
Su trato había valido la pena, de eso estaba seguro. Pero a menudo se preguntaba cómo lo verían los demás.  
  
- ¿Angel? - Lorne entró a la sala de conferencias y lo sacó de su melancolía habitual.  
  
Tenía que recomponerse, sus amigos empezaban a llegar a la reunión de los jueves.  
  
- Hola. - se pasó la mano por el cabello. - Llegas temprano.  
  
- Sí. Los muchachos van a demorarse. Parece que Fred encontró algo interesante que quiere mostrarte.  
  
- Perfecto.  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar? - se sirvió un trago del minibar. Era temprano para beber, pero él ya llevaba como veintisiete horas despierto.  
  
- Claro. ¿Cómo salieron las cosas en el concierto?  
  
- Muy bien. Ya sabes cómo son las estrellas: muchas botellas de agua, muchos bailarines, demonios que querían autógrafos...  
  
- Me alegra que todo saliera bien.  
  
- Sí. Gracias a Gunn, en realidad. El chico es naturalmente talentoso. - se sentó en su lugar en la mesa de reuniones. - No era eso de lo que quería hablar, rey.  
  
- Lo sé. - ocupó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. - No hay nada más de lo que hablar. - trató de sonreír, absolutamente seguro de que no lograría engañar a Lorne. - Todo está perfecto.  
  
- ¿Lo está? - Lorne se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla que a Angel le gustaba conservar vacía a su derecha. - Creo que hay algo que no nos has dicho. - Angel se acomodó en la silla. - ¿Tiene que ver con tu trato con W&H, del que no nos has contado? ¿O con la señorita Maldad que aún anda dando vueltas por aquí?  
  
Angel volvió a ponerse de pie. No podía engañar a Lorne, podía mentirle, pero no podía convencerlo.  
  
Tampoco podía decirle la verdad.  
  
"Oye, Lorne, lo que pasa es que extraño a mi hijo, al que te gustaba arrullar y que trató de matarte, antes de que durmiera con Cordy. ¿Lo recuerdas? Oh, verdad que no puedes, porque le pedí a los Socios Mayoritarios que borraran las memorias de todos."  
  
No sonaba bien.  
  
Volvió a darle una semisonrisa y a mirar por la ventana. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, empezarían a preguntar cosas.  
  
==============  
  
Cuando entró a la sala de conferencias, todos lo esperaban ahí.  
  
- Angel. - Fred fue la primera en verlo y en ponerse de pie.   
  
- Tenemos que organizarnos. Buffy y los demás van a enfrentarse al Primero, ella quiere que nos encarguemos del segundo frente, por si ella fracasa.  
  
- ¿El Primero?   
  
- El Primer Mal, - Wesley le contestó a Gunn. - el Mal que es desde antes del mundo.  
  
- Así es. - Angel miró a Lorne.- Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Averigua si Groo sigue en la ciudad. Gunn, llama a Gwen. Fred y Wesley, vayan a los libros.  
  
- Lo poco que quedó del Consejo de Vigilantes está en la biblioteca. - Wesley ya iba saliendo. Los demás también se estaban moviendo.  
  
- Perfecto. - Angel se sentó un momento, aún no estaba seguro de que era la decisión correcta.  
  
- ¿De verdad crees que si las todopoderosas cazadoras fallan, *tú* tendrás mejor suerte? - Dijo una voz detrás de él. - ¿Qué hiciste con el amuleto?  
  
- Lilah. - se dio vuelta para mirarla y tomó su decisión. - Necesito a Holland Manners o a Linwood. Si vamos a cerrar este trato, no quiero tratar contigo.  
  
- ¿Cerrar este trato? Me pareció que ya habíamos pasado por esto.  
  
- Haz lo que te digo. No creo que estés en condiciones de discutir conmigo.  
  
Ella no le contestó. Sólo desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.  
  
Cuando Wesley volvió, después de haber encontrado algo sobre un hacha en algún libro, Angel supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.   
  
==============  
  
Antes que Lorne encontrara una nueva estrategia para preguntar, Gunn entró. Llevaba un traje oscuro, probablemente de algún costoso diseñador italiano, y lentes oscuros. Se los quitó, mientras veía la hora en su reloj de oro.  
  
Era difícil reconocer en él al chico de la calle que perseguía vampiros en una vieja camioneta.  
  
- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?  
  
- No lo sé. Supongo que tienen otras cosas que hacer. - Angel ocupó su puesto.  
  
- Tengo que irme rápido. - Gunn se sentó en la segunda silla a la izquierda de Angel. - ¿Oyeron de la erupción del volcán en el sur de Italia? Nuestros amigos están de vuelta.   
  
La última moda en villanos demoníacos eran los Strega, que salían desde el fondo de la Tierra usando los volcanes de todo el mundo disparando fuego y sembrando el pánico. Al parecer, la Boca del Infierno de Cleveland no era tan grande como para dar cabida a todos los demonios, como lo había sido la de Sunnydale.  
  
- Llévate dos equipos, quiero que aseguren la zona. - Angel miró su reloj. - Esperaremos cinco minuto más antes de empezar.  
  
==============  
  
- Escuché que quería verme. - Holland Manners se materializó de la nada en la oficina en penumbras.   
  
Angel llevaba cinco minutos esperando, desde que había recibido la llamada de Buffy para decirle que no necesitaba el segundo frente, pero que un lugar para dormir sería agradecido por todos. Tenía que terminar antes que llegaran.  
  
- ¿Holland Manners?  
  
- Así es. La verdad es que me sorprende que haya querido hablar conmigo, pensé que Lilah era lo bastante... - dudó antes de encontrar la palabra adecuada. - cercana a ustedes como para poder cerrar el trato.  
  
- Demasiado cercana, tal vez. - Angel miró detrás de Holland, como si esperara ver a alguien más. - Pensé que Linwood también vendría. No está molesto por lo de la tortura todavía, ¿verdad?  
  
- No, claro que no. Le molestó más perder su empleo con una subordinada. - sonrió. - Usé mi antigüedad para venir, tenía curiosidad. ¿De qué quería hablar?  
  
- Hay que arreglarlo todo, toda la "línea temporal". - abrió un cajón y sacó una libreta. - Hay varios eventos que me interesa corregir, para que podamos cerrar definitivamente el trato.  
  
==============  
  
- No... no creo que debamos empezar la distribución todavía... - Fred entró hablando por su celular, mientras Groo le sujetaba la puerta y cargaba su maleta, de donde ella buscaba un contrato. - Sé que la división legal aprobó el proyecto, pero aún no estoy satisfecha con el contrato... sí, lo sé... ¿podemos hablarlo más tarde? - Fred se sentó junto a Lorne y Groo colocó la maleta sobre la mesa. - Tenemos que discutirlo en la Junta, hoy es jueves, ¿recuerdas?...  
  
- Lamento la tardanza. - Groo se acercó a Angel para estrechar su mano, como hacía siempre desde que lo habían admitido en las Juntas Directivas de Angel Investigations Inc. - Me encontré con Fred en el ascensor y me quedé ayudándola a buscar unos papeles.   
  
- No hay problema. - Angel le dio otra mirada a Fred, que seguía hablando por su celular. - ¿Sabes con quién está hablado?  
  
- Parece que hay problemas con una patente. - Groo se sentó a la izquierda de Gunn.   
  
- Perfecto, almorzaremos mañana... - Fred sonrió y levantó el pulgar hacia sus amigos. - No te preocupes, podremos solucionarlo... nos vemos. - colgó y los miró a todos con expresión triunfante. - Estamos a punto de cerrar el trato por la distribución de los Portales a dimensiones paradisíacas.  
  
- ¿Por qué estás en eso?  
  
- Bueno, considerando mi experiencia... - bajó la vista y miró la silla vacía a su derecha. - No quería dejarlo en manos de ella. Ya sabes...  
  
- Está bien.   
  
- No pude ir al concierto, ¿cómo estuvo?  
  
- Muñeca, te perdiste el espectáculo del año... - Lorne sonrió y bebió otro sorbo de su trago. - La princesa nos aseguró que seguiría trabajando con nosotros. Deberías haberla visto. - empezó a tararear.  
  
Angel miró la hora. Los cinco minutos de Wesley y las restantes miembros de la Junta ya habían pasado y Gunn tenía que irse, pero no quería empezar sin ellos.  
  
==============  
  
- Veo que lo ha estado pensando bien. - Holland volvió a sonreír mientras hacía los cambios que Angel había solicitado y veían los eventos más relevantes en la pantalla mística.  
  
- Acá. - Angel no le prestó atención. - No resucitan a Darla.  
  
- Interesante. - el abogado contempló la pantalla. - Veamos, en primer lugar, Lindsey no pierde la mano. - sonrió. - Sigo vivo, al parecer Drusilla no habría visitado la ciudad...  
  
- Entonces no nos sirve. ¿Y si Dru no convierte a Darla en vampiro?  
  
- Funciona bastante bien.  
  
- Un momento, ¿qué es eso?  
  
- Bueno, usted jamás despidió a sus empleados.  
  
Angel lo meditó un momento. Podía ahorrarles el sufrimiento o podía darles la oportunidad de crecer, como lo habían hecho cuando él los había dejado.   
  
- No. ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer que Darla muriera y aún así yo los despidiera?  
  
- Bueno, puede hacerse si...  
  
Llevaban más de tres horas, si es que el tiempo contaba en la sala donde se encontraban, similar a la Sala Blanca. Habían arreglado varios "errores" del pasado, eventos que hicieran menos difíciles las vidas de sus amigos, pero que no alcanzaran a afectar mayormente las vidas de todos.   
  
No había evitado que Fred fuera transportada a Pylea, pero se las había ingeniado para que sólo estuviera tres años. La hermana de Gunn nunca había sido transformada en vampiro y él no había asesinado al Profesor Seidel.  
  
Con Wesley había tenido menos problemas: si Connor nunca había nacido (no de Darla por lo menos), él nunca lo había robado y no había terminado desangrándose en un parque. Sus amigos nunca lo habían abandonado. Y nunca se había sentido tentado siquiera por dormir con Lilah.  
  
Era poco, lo sabía. Pero era todo lo que podía hacer por los que amaba.  
  
- Un momento.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Cordy no está.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
- Sé que no podemos eliminar a Jasmine de la historia, porque es la única manera de explicar cómo llegamos a controlar W&H, pero ¿no hay otra manera de hacerla entrar que no sea Cordy?  
  
- No. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. El poder que usó Jasmine supera todo lo que podríamos hacer. Incluso si la elimináramos de la memoria de sus amigos, no hay manera de traer a su amiga de vuelta.  
  
Angel asintió.   
  
==============  
  
- Los Strega están por todas partes. - Gwen entró a la sala de conferencias, sin importarle que llevara media hora de retraso.   
  
- Al parecer tenemos dos nuevos focos. - Wesley iba tras ella. - Disculpen el atraso, acabo de cortar con Faith. - ocupó su asiento a la izquierda de Angel. - Ella y Willow están en Chile, buscando cazadoras. Otro volcán está a punto de entrar en erupción.  
  
- ¿Y los Strega están detrás de esto también?   
  
- Así es.  
  
- Bien. - Angel se apoyó los codos en la mesa. - ¿Cómo marcha la investigación?  
  
- Lenta. - Wesley se quitó los lentes y se pasó la mano por el puente de la nariz, un gesto que seguramente había copiado de Giles, en los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos. - No tenemos nada preciso todavía.  
  
- O sea que vamos a tener que seguir persiguiéndolos por todas partes donde haya un volcán.  
  
- Así parece, Gunn. - Wesley miró a Angel. - Si me permites, tengo un plan que podría funcionar.  
  
- Claro.  
  
Wesley expuso su plan en cinco minutos. Angel se preguntó desde cuándo habría trabajado en él. A los demás miembros de la Junta les había convencido, incluso a Gunn (Angel sabía que le molestaba que Wesley siempre consideraba un número de bajas humanas como "aceptable" al momento de trazar un plan).  
  
Los demás esperaban que él diera su opinión. Después de todo, era su misión.  
  
No era tan complicado. Un ataque conjunto, con participación de los tres equipos de AI Inc. (comandados por Gunn, Gwen y Groo), los Scoobies (lo que incluía a las más de treinta cazadoras que tenían su entrenamiento básico completo) y los militares (comandados por los Finn).  
  
- Me parece bien.   
  
- Voy a confirmar con el agente Finn inmediatamente. - Wesley se puso de pie con lo que extraoficialmente se dio por terminada la reunión.   
  
- Hay que reunir a nuestra gente. - Gunn imitó a Wes. - Tenemos que irnos lo antes posible. Quiero coordinar la situación en Chile con Faith.  
  
- Yo me encargaré. - Gwen le dio una mirada casi cómplice a Gunn.  
  
Angel los observó, cada uno preparándose para la nueva batalla. A veces parecía que no había cambiado nada entre ellos desde que trabajaban en el hotel, cuando Wesley era el "jefe" y Angel era un "padre de familia". Entonces, la silla vacía de Cordelia, a su derecha, le recordaba las cosas que habían pasado juntos, muchas de las cuales ellos no podían recordar.  
  
Si no los hubiera hecho olvidar no estarían trabajando juntos. Si supieran lo que había sucedido no podrían hablarse. Peor aún, si alguno supiera lo que él les había hecho, los perdería para siempre.  
  
Estaban bien como estaban. El mundo era un lugar más seguro cuando ellos estaban bien.  
  
- Llegué demasiado tarde otra vez, ¿verdad? - la voz de una mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se sentó junto a Fred dejando su cartera de diseñador en la mesa. - Siempre se me olvida lo agotador que es pasar la mañana en la Corte.  
  
==============  
  
- ¿Que quiere qué? - Holland Manners estaba más que asombrado. Había creído que Angel tenía la tonta ilusión de "pelear la batalla del Bien y hacer del mundo un lugar feliz". No podía explicarse su última petición.  
  
- Ya me oyó. - no le gustaba tener que explicarle al hombre-fantasma-lo-que-fuera frente a él por qué pidiendo eso. - Usted mismo lo dijo. - señaló la pantalla que mostraba la línea temporal tal y como la habían "mejorado". - Cordelia nunca fue poseída por Jasmine, sólo sirvió de "puerta interdimensional". No hay ninguna razón para que Lilah esté muerta.  
  
- Eso lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué ella? - el abogado se recompuso. - Usted se ha llevado mejor con otros abogados de nuestra firma... ¿Por qué no Gavin Park?  
  
- Sé cómo trabaja Lilah. Es una persona a la que prefiero tener controlada, ¿qué mejor manera que incorporarla a mi equipo?  
  
- Eso puede hacerse sin...  
  
- Quiero que borre su memoria también. Ella no puede saber nada, igual que los demás.  
  
- Señor Angel...  
  
- Y quiero que termine su contrato con Wolfram & Hart, de forma permanente.  
  
- Si cree que puede...  
  
- Tengo mis motivos. No estoy tratando de "redimirla" si eso es lo que piensa. - Angel mantuvo la vista fija en la pantalla. - No se puede redimir a alguien que no busca la redención.  
  
==============  
  
- ¿Me perdí de algo importante? ¿Un nuevo Apocalipsis, tal vez?  
  
- Mañana quiero que reserves la hora de almuerzo, tenemos que resolver al asunto de las patentes. - Fred ni siquiera miró a Lilah para hablarle. - Si no me necesitas para algo más, Angel, será mejor que vuelva al laboratorio.  
  
- Lorne me dijo que querías hablarme de algo.  
  
- Puede esperar. - sonrió y movió la mano, con ese gesto que la hacía parecer una niña. - Que les vaya bien, chicos.  
  
- Gracias. - Gwen le sonrió.  
  
Fred estaba incómoda. Angel lo sabía. Era como si, instintivamente, supiera que no podía confiar en Lilah y en Gwen. Bueno, ninguno de los demás miembros de AI confiaba en Lilah.  
  
- Mi equipo y yo partiremos inmediatamente a Italia. - Groo se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. - Nos vemos, Angel.  
  
- Suerte. - Angel fingió una sonrisa. Groo no le caía bien.  
  
No era culpa del pyleano, por supuesto. Era un tipo agradable, con buenos modales, atento... Al principio no era muy listo, pero con el tiempo había demostrado que era más que una "cara bonita". Aún así, a Angel no le agradaba. Porque había tenido lo que él nunca podría tener: a Cordy.  
  
- Será mejor que vaya a descansar. - Lorne se puso de pie y se estiró. - Siento como si no hubiera descansado en años... - le dio una última mirada a Angel antes de salir. - Después reanudaremos nuestra conversación.  
  
Angel no le contestó. Sin duda su amigo seguiría intentando.  
  
A veces se había preguntado qué sucedería si alguna vez Lorne lo oía cantar (no es que pensara cantar, bueno, sólo cuando estaba solo escuchando algún viejo disco...). ¿Descubriría el engaño en que los había tenido los últimos meses? ¿Se lo diría a los demás?  
  
¿Y qué harían los demás? ¿Lo entenderían? ¿Lo odiarían? Era lo más probable.  
  
- Angel, nos vamos. - Gwen se asomó por la puerta que comunicaba a la oficina de Wesley. - Las cazadoras nos esperan.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Angel no se sorprendió cuando la muchacha ni siquiera esperó a escucharlo. Así era ella. Así le gustaba a Gunn.  
  
Ninguno de los dos lo había dicho, pero no se necesitaba leer las auras para darse cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellos. Nada tan evidente como el romance que él había tenido con Fred (aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta al principio), pero había algo, una tensión.  
  
Angel se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. La puerta a su espalda se abrió nuevamente. Se volvió a mirar a Wes y Gunn que discutían los últimos detalles del plan.  
  
- Wes, no me parece una buena idea... ¿Crees que podemos confiar en ella? - susurró.  
  
- No es necesario que hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí, Gunn. - Lilah se puso de pie y se acercó a Wesley. - ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
  
- Llama a tus contactos. Necesitaremos apoyo.  
  
Ella asintió y salió de la sala.  
  
Otra cosa que no había cambiado. Eso que había entre Wes y Lilah y que Angel todavía no podía clasificar: ¿amistad? ¿confianza? ¿complicidad? No eran amantes, de eso estaba casi seguro, pero Wesley era el único del equipo que estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a la abogada.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, Angel? - Gunn se acercó un poco.  
  
Angel lo observó antes de contestar. ¿Qué le diría él? Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que dividía el mundo en los 'buenos' y los 'malos', se preguntó si aún lo hacía o si había cambiado con los años.   
  
- Nada. - trató de sonreír. - ¿Cómo va todo?  
  
- Bien. - Wesley estaba revisando algo en su PALM y no le prestó mayor atención.   
  
- Mi equipo y yo partiremos a Italia en veinte minutos.  
  
- Perfecto. Cuídate.  
  
- Claro. Nos vemos, Wes. - Gunn salió.  
  
Wesley sonrió. Volvió la vista a su PALM.  
  
- ¿Crees que podemos vencerlos?  
  
- Sí. No son tan difíciles de derrotar, lo que me preocupa es su número y la multiplicación de los focos. Giles, Willow y yo aún estamos buscando una forma de derrotarlos definitivamente.  
  
- No debería ser difícil, con todas las cazadoras.  
  
- Sí. - Wesley levantó la vista. - Me pregunto cómo lo hacíamos cuando sólo teníamos una. Iré a ver qué tiene Lilah...  
  
- Wes, ¿crees que podemos confiar en ella? - Angel no pudo evitar preguntar.  
  
- No lo sé, Angel. - se detuvo. - ¿Quieres que la vigile más de cerca?  
  
- No es necesario... Por el momento las cosas marchan bien con ella.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Wesley salió de la sala de conferencias, dejando a Angel solo de nuevo.  
  
¿Qué diría su querido Wesley si supiera de todo lo que había pasado? A decir verdad, no lo sabía.  
  
Era la clase de hombre capaz de hacer lo que hubiera que hacerse, sin importar lo que fuera. Podía ser secuestrar a una mujer y encerrarla en el closet para salvar a un amigo. Podía ser liberar a Angelus para obtener información. Podía ser llevarse al hijo de su amigo para evitar que sufriera algún daño.  
  
Wesley entendería que borrar las memorias de todos era lo que tenía que hacerse si querían mantener el equipo de AI. Entendería que borrar ciertos acontecimientos de los últimos años era lo mejor para garantizar la felicidad de Connor. Entendería que nada era más importante.  
  
Pero, como bien sabía Angel, una cosa era entender y otra muy distinta aceptar.  
  
Otro jueves, otra reunión semanal.  
  
Esta vez, Angel tampoco había encontrado las respuestas que estaba buscando. Lo que sí tenía era la certeza que no tenía el valor para enfrentarlas.  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
CONTINÚA...  
  
¿Cómo? Bueno, eso depende de qué opines. Ya sabes dónde. 


	2. Año Nuevo

***********************************  
  
AÑO NUEVO  
  
Sinopsis: Wesley hace un poco de investigación.  
  
Dedicatoria: Éste capítulo está dedicado a las personas que hacen que escribir sea tan divertido: Tita y Blazevein, mis reviewers. Además para tod@s en Cazavampiros por su acogida.  
  
¡Feliz san Valentín!   
  
***********************************  
  
- Faltan cuarenta minutos. - comentó Fred con una sonrisa y un trago en la mano. - ¿Estamos todos?  
  
- Sí. - le contestó Lorne, que llevaba un elegante traje violeta. - Esta fiesta de Año Nuevo fue una excelente idea, muñeca.  
  
- Gracias. - se volvió a mirar a Wesley, que estaba concentrado en el ascensor, como si esperara a alguien. - ¿Estás aburrido?  
  
- Para nada. - Wes sonrió. - Sólo estaba... Mira a las Cazadoras alrededor de Groo...  
  
- El chico las tiene locas, eso es seguro.  
  
- ¿Qué miramos? - Angel se unió al grupo.   
  
- Cazadoras sobrecargadas de hormonas. - le contestó Fred con una sonrisa.   
  
Wesley escuchó a medias los comentarios acera de las chicas acosando a Groo. Su vista permanecía en el ascensor. Nadie subía, nadie bajaba. Todos los ocupantes del edificio estaban en la fiesta que había ayudado a organizar. Que supiera, sólo una persona estaba en su oficina y no pensaba bajar.  
  
- Puedes ir por ella, si quieres. - dijo Angel en su oído. - Está arriba, en su oficina.  
  
- Lo sé. Dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer. - le entregó su copa intocada a un mozo. - Voy a preguntarle por última vez si quiere bajar. - se alejó del grupo mientras Angel y Lorne intercambiaban una mirada cómplice.  
  
Wesley sabía que sus amigos tenían la extraña idea que Lilah y él tenían algo. Giles se lo había comentado al pasar mientras investigaban cómo deshacerse de los Strega. ¿Por qué? No tenía la menor idea.  
  
Cuando Angel la había incorporado a la 'agencia', le había encargado que la vigilara. "No sabemos cuánto podemos confiar en Wolfram & Hart," había dicho "si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal... ya sabes... quiero que me digas, inmediatamente".   
  
Él se había encargado de cumplir su trabajo. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la mayoría en aburridas reuniones. Además, con el tiempo había descubierto que Lilah podía ser una ayuda valiosa a la hora de investigar.  
  
Marcó el número en el ascensor. Faltaba un poco más de media hora.  
  
Todo había empezado con los sueños. No lo habrían preocupado en exceso si sólo hubieran sido simples pesadillas (ésas a las que uno terminaba acostumbrándose en esa clase de trabajo), pero empezaban a repetirse, a hacerse más violentas, más oscuras. Estaba a punto de realizar discretas averiguaciones acerca de los siquiatras que podía consultar cuando leyó un informe que describía sueños repetitivos que dejaban la sensación de deja vu, de algo que ya se ha vivido pero se ha olvidado.  
  
Pertenecía a un policía, había olvidado el nombre. Había sido 'adquirido' por AI de las entrevistas que realizaban los siquiatras del Departamento periódicamente. Lo que llamó la atención de Wesley fue que el hombre era una de las personas cuya memoria había sido alterada para borrar a Jasmine del recuerdo de la 'opinión pública'.  
  
Le pareció extraño en su momento, considerando que él podía recordar a Jasmine, pero lo dejó pasar. Luego empezaron a aparecer otras cosas: pequeñas diferencias entre la historia que contaba Gunn acerca de cómo habían salido de Pylea con lo que él recordaba, una vez que Fred le tocó el cuello por accidente y él le apartó la mano bruscamente, la manera en que Angel lo miraba...  
  
El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. El pasillo estaba iluminado y, como ya sabía, no había nadie.  
  
Tenía tiempo, así que podía darse una vuelta por la oficina de Lilah. Además, no quería que las cámaras de seguridad lo grabaran merodeando por ahí en vez de estar en la fiesta.   
  
Entró sin golpear.   
  
Lilah tenía una copa de champaña en la mano, los pies apoyados en el escritorio, sin zapatos, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.  
  
- Se supone que la abres después de las 12. - dijo él cerrando la puerta.   
  
- No pienso bajar a la fiesta, gracias. - se incorporó para mirarlo.   
  
- No venía a invitarte. - se sentó frente a ella sin esperar la invitación.  
  
- ¿No deberías estar abajo, con todos tus amigos, celebrando la última semi-victoria? - él no contestó. - No vas a creer lo que acabo de recibir. - le tendió la carta.  
  
Él la leyó. En pocas palabras, algún importante ejecutivo de W&H le informaba a la "estimada señorita Morgan" que la firma ya no requeriría de sus "invaluables servicios" a contar del 1º de enero del 2004.  
  
- Me parece una buena razón para celebrar. - le devolvió la carta.  
  
- Gracioso. - ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y a echarse hacia atrás. - Cuando el reloj dé las 12 voy a ingresar a las estadísticas de desempleados.  
  
- Puedes quedarte, lo sabes.  
  
- Claro, a Angel le encanta 'amparar a los desamparados'. No, gracias. No pienso transformarme en el próximo proyecto de tu jefe.  
  
Algo en su manera de hablar o de llevarse la copa delicadamente a los labios le recordó uno de sus sueños, varios en realidad. Cerró los ojos un momento, cediendo al impulso de recordar mejor: los labios de Lilah sobre los suyos, el tacto de su piel, el olor de su cuello (esa mezcla de Carolina Herrera y mujer), la manera cómo gritaba su nombre...  
  
- ¿Por qué estás aquí, si no vienes a invitarme? - preguntó ella al cabo de unos minutos, volviendo a llenar su copa.  
  
- Necesito tu ayuda. - le quitó la copa y bebió un trago. - Tengo que hablar con el Tótem.  
  
- ¿Qué Tótem? - ella fingió no tener interés.  
  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero. En algún lugar del edificio hay una puerta dimensional que comunica con alguna clase de Tótem, un Poder...  
  
- ¿Uno de los Poderes que Son o un Socio Mayoritario?   
  
- No lo sé. Sospecho que Gunn tiene alguna clase de contacto con este Tótem. - bebió lo que quedaba. ¿Podía confiar en ella? Su instinto le decía que sí, pero no sabía si se debía a los sueños o Lilah merecía realmente su confianza.   
  
- ¿Has pensado en preguntarle a Gunn?  
  
- No. No quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto. - apoyó la copa en el escritorio y la miró a los ojos. - Creo que alguien está ocultando algo.  
  
- ¿Relacionado con los Strega?   
  
- No. Es algo más... No sé exactamente qué, pero pienso averiguarlo.   
  
- ¿Por qué me pides ayuda, Wes? - se inclinó hacia él. - Podrías acudir a Angel o a tu amigo Giles.   
  
- No puedo esperar a que Giles vuelva de Cleveland. Tiene que ser esta noche.  
  
- Porque todos están en la fiesta... - ella se puso de pie y se colocó los zapatos.  
  
- Las cámaras de seguridad no funcionarán por dos minutos a las 12 en punto. - Wesley abrió la puerta. - Tenemos tiempo.  
  
- ¿Cuál es el plan?  
  
- ¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta este lugar?  
  
Lilah vaciló un momento. Había sido una de las personas con mayor poder en la oficina de Los Angeles, ¿por qué no podía recordar?  
  
- Los Socios Mayoritarios se comunicaban con la oficina... - titubeó. Hizo un esfuerzo. Era extraño, el recuerdo estaba ahí, pero no sabía cómo encontrarlo. Se concentró: ella había asumido el control, matando a Linwood, ¿con la aprobación de quién? - Hay una Sala, en ella hay una niña. No me preguntes qué es, sólo sé que es nuestra conexión con los Socios Mayoritarios.  
  
- ¿No lo sabes o... - hizo una pausa. - no lo recuerdas?  
  
Ella no le contestó. ¿Por qué no lo recordaría? Su memoria no había sido alterada... que ella supiera.  
  
- No importa. - dijo caminando hacia el ascensor. - Creo que sé cómo llegar.  
  
- ¿Crees?  
  
- Confía en mí. - le contestó con una sonrisa, llamando al ascensor.  
  
- Falta un minuto. - Wesley estaba perdiendo la calma. Si no resultaba, tal vez tendrían que esperar otro año. - ¿Puedes hacerlo?  
  
- Falta poco. - Lilah marcó otra combinación de botones. Tendría que ser ésa, porque se les acababa el tiempo.  
  
***  
  
- ¡Cinco!  
  
***  
  
- Mier... - empezó a decir Lilah por quinta vez.  
  
- Espera. - Wesley le señaló un nuevo botón que había aparecido en el panel.  
  
***  
  
- ¿Dónde está Wesley? - preguntó Fred mirando a su alrededor.  
  
- ¡Tres!  
  
***  
  
- Ya está. - Wesley presionó el botón.  
  
***  
  
- Debe estar con Lilah. - Angel habló sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
- ¡Uno!  
  
***  
  
La luz lo invadió todo. Una luz blanca, casi hiriente.   
  
Wesley y Lilah se vieron en un enorme espacio vacío, sólo ocupado por la luz.  
  
***  
  
- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!  
  
***  
  
Fuera lo que fuera ese lugar, ninguno de los dos tenía la menor duda de que habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando.  
  
- Los estaba esperando. - dijo una vocecita a sus espaldas. Cuando se dieron vuelta, vieron a una niña de unos diez años, con un vestido rojo y un cintillo. - Les tomó tiempo venir.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabrías que vendríamos? - Wesley dio un paso al frente. Sin saber por qué, sintió que Lilah no debía estar ahí.  
  
- Los humanos son predecibles. - les contestó la niña. Frente a ella apareció un columpio. Miró al columpio y luego se volvió hacia Lilah. - Tus uñas son lindas. Me gusta el rojo.  
  
- ¿Vas a decirnos lo que queremos saber? - Lilah estaba asustada. Era ridículo, pensó, si la Niña era la conexión con los Socios Mayoritarios, debían haber hablado muchas veces cuando era Directora de Proyectos Especiales. ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿Por qué el comentario acerca de sus uñas le había dado un escalofrío y una sensación de deja vú?  
  
- ¿Realmente quieren saberlo? - la niña se subió a su columpio y empezó a moverse suavemente.  
  
- ¿Por qué no querríamos saber? - algo le seguía diciendo a Wesley que actuara con cautela. Claro que la Niña era maligna, eso ya lo sabía, pero no era sólo eso.  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo sabías quién era yo? - la Niña dejó de moverse y se concentró en Wesley. - Nos conocimos hace un tiempo. - se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. - Dime mi nombre.  
  
¿Su nombre? Wesley estaba seguro de que nunca se habían visto antes, ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Habría algo en alguna de sus investigaciones recientes?  
  
No supo de dónde salió, pero se recordó a sí mismo investigando con Fred. Era un grupo... ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿Ro-tot? ¿Ra-tot? Algo así... Tenía algo que ver con el día, con el viaje del sol durante el día. La Niña era parte de ese grupo... era el Atardecer.  
  
- Mesektet. - dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.  
  
- Bien. - Mesektet acercó su mano al rostro de él. - Sabía que no me olvidarías.  
  
Las imágenes invadieron su mente rápidamente. Por un instante se le hizo difícil distinguir las cosas que habían sucedido de los recuerdos que habían sido plantados.  
  
La Profecía del Troclón, el nacimiento de Connor, los eventos que siguieron, Holtz, su desesperación buscando respuestas, la decisión de llevarse al bebé, Justine, la sensación de desangrarse solo en el parque rogando porque alguien lo encontrara, los días en el hospital, el abandono, la tentación de W&H, el abandono, Lilah, empezar de nuevo, reencontrarse con Justine, rescatar a Angel, el abanadono, Lilah, los celos, la lluvia de fuego, la Bestia, el abandono, el apocalipsis, Angelus, Lilah, la muerte, Faith, Cordelia, Connor, Jasmine, la sangre, el abandono...  
  
El dolor. El abandono. Lilah.  
  
Lilah.  
  
- ¡No! - demasiado tarde trató de impedir que Mesektet tocara a Lilah.  
  
La vio ponerse pálida y doblarse, como si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago.   
  
- ¿Era lo que querías? - la Niña se volvió hacia él con una expresión casi dulce en su rostro. - Ahora recuerdas.  
  
Lilah se desmayó antes de que él pudiera contestar. Alcanzó a atraparla y la tomó en sus brazos.  
  
- Creo que a ella no le gustó lo que vio. - Mesektet le sonrió. - Parece que el Infierno no es para principiantes.  
  
- ¿Qué le hiciste?  
  
- Sólo le mostré lo que quería ver. - miró a su alrededor, como si alguien acabara de llegar. - Tienen que irse, es una lástima que sea tan pronto. La próxima vez nos divertiremos más...  
  
Nuevamente la luz rodeó a Wesley y a Lilah.  
  
***  
  
- Angel, - Gunn se acercó a su jefe, que saludaba a alguna de las Cazadoras que se habían quedado en LA. - tenemos una situación.  
  
- Disculpa, Vi. - Angel se preocupó un poco al ver la expresión de Gunn. - ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- La alarma de la Sala Blanca se activó, a las 12:03.  
  
- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?  
  
- Nadie.  
  
- ¿Quién está arriba?  
  
- Supongo que Wes y Lilah. No bajaron.  
  
- Vamos a su oficina.  
  
***  
  
Cuando la luz se apagó, Wesley se dio cuenta de que estaban en la sala del departamento de Lilah. La llevó al dormitorio y la depositó en la cama. Se sentó en una silla frente a ella.   
  
¿Y ahora qué? Sabía lo que sucedía. ¿Para qué le servía? Su mejor amigo, la persona en quien confiaba más que en nadie en el mundo, había alterado su memoria. Ahora comprendía por qué actuaba extraño con él algunas veces, por qué Fred y Gunn actuaban extraño. Se preguntó si recordarían. Poco probable en realidad, considerando que aún le hablaban.  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos? - le preguntó Lilah desde la cama abriendo los ojos.  
  
- En tu casa. - se inclinó junto a ella. - Mesektet nos transportó.  
  
- Muy considerado de su parte. - se apoyó en Wesley para sentarse. Lo soltó inmediatamente, evitando mirarlo.   
  
- Me pregunto... - se puso de pie nerviosamente y empezó a pasear por la habitación. - por qué nos... devolvió los recuerdos.  
  
- Porque la venganza es divertida. - sonrió amargamente, recordando la visita que le había hecho a la Niña con Angel.   
  
Permanecieron un momento en silencio. Él volvió a sentarse frente a ella, también evitando mirarla a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás, Lilah? - preguntó al fin.  
  
- Viva. - trató de levantarse de la cama, no quería volver a ser vulnerable, no quería que la viera así.   
  
Él cedió a un impulso y la abrazó. Ella empezó a llorar con violencia.  
  
Wesley no sabía qué decir. No podía darle un simple "todo va a estar bien", porque ambos sabían que no era verdad. Las cosas no estaban bien, no lo estaban hace meses y ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta.  
  
Entre sollozos, ella se incorporó para quitarle la chaqueta del smoking y la corbata.  
  
- Lilah, no... - él retiró sus manos. No podía aprovecharse de ella.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - ella empezó a besarle el cuello. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo?  
  
- Lilah... - trató de detenerla una vez más, pero cuando ella lo besó, perdió la batalla.  
  
Después de todo lo que había pasado, aún era Lilah, pensó. Le quitó la chaqueta y acarició su espalda sobre la blusa. Su piel era tan suave, su cuello...  
  
La imagen de la cicatriz que ya no estaba ahí lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
- No... - se separó de ella. - Lilah, esto no está bien... - susurró. - Será mejor que descanses...  
  
- ¿Ahora te acobardas, Wes? - ella se incorporó y terminó de desabotonarse la blusa. - No es algo que no hayamos hecho antes.  
  
- No, claro que no.  
  
Sexo para olvidar, ¿no era irónico? Se había acostado con ella por meses para no recordar lo solo que estaba, para no ver que ninguno de sus "amigos" quería verlo. Aunque en algún momento se había transformado en algo más, ¿lo recordaría ella?  
  
- No es que haya sido amor... - comentó ella como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. - Sólo sexo. - se acercó a su oído. - Muy buen sexo.  
  
Porque si hubiera sido amor, él no la habría lastimado, pensó Lilah. Si hubiera sido amor, no la habría dejado. Él no la habría dejado tener miedo, se habría quedado para protegerla, si hubiera sido amor.  
  
Si hubiera sido amor, ella no habría muerto sola. Y ella no habría tenido que ir a ese lugar...  
  
El timbre impidió que él le contestara.  
  
- Será mejor que vaya a ver quién es. - él se abrochó la camisa y salió de la pieza.  
  
Cerró la puerta del dormitorio porque tenía una idea de quién podía ser a esa hora el día de Año Nuevo.  
  
No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando vio a Angel, con el cuello de la camisa desabrochado y sin la humita, frente a él en el pasillo.  
  
- Hola, Angel. - dijo en un murmullo.  
  
- Hola, Wes. Feliz Año Nuevo.  
  
- Feliz Año para ti también. - miró a su alrededor sin saber qué decir exactamente. - No te puedo invitar, no es mi departamento...  
  
- Claro. - Angel trató de mirar hacia el interior. - ¿Lilah y tú... Interrumpo algo?  
  
- No... - Wesley sonrió para sí mismo, así que Angel creía que él y Lilah habían retomado lo que habían tenido antes. - Nada importante... - lo miró de frente y trató de parecer normal. - ¿Sucede algo?  
  
- No. Es que... bueno, subiste y ninguno de nosotros te volvió a ver. A ninguno de los dos.  
  
- ¿Y viniste acá porque...?  
  
- Buscaba a Lilah. - Angel estaba nervioso. Podía oler a Lilah en Wesley, la camisa desabrochada le daba una buena idea de qué había interrumpido. Había algo más, sin embargo, algo en los ojos de Wes... algo que ya había visto antes. - Tampoco se despidió. Las cámaras no la grabaron dejando el edificio.  
  
- ¿Quién es, amor? - Lilah abrió la puerta del dormitorio vestida con una camisa de dormir color marfil.  
  
- Es Angel. - Wesley la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué juego estaba jugando? Ella se acercó al bar y se sirvió un trago. - Venía a desearnos Feliz Año Nuevo.  
  
- Oh, muchas gracias. - ella le dio una sonrisa falsa bebiendo un sorbo de su whisky. - ¿Por qué no pasas?  
  
- Yo... no quería interrumpir...  
  
- Pasa. - ella se dio vuelta y sirvió dos tragos más. - Por el Año Nuevo, - le entregó los whiskys a Angel y Wesley. - por... la amistad.  
  
Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba lo que veían en la expresión de Lilah.  
  
La habían visto, pensó Angel, habían hablado con la Niña. Había esperado que lo que habían ocultado en la oficina hubiera sido sólo un romance. ¿Cómo la habían encontrado? ¿Qué les había dicho?  
  
Bebió un sorbo pensando qué decir. El líquido le quemó enseguida. Trató de escupir el whisky mezclado con agua bendita pero ya había bajado por su garganta.  
  
- ¡Lilah! - dijo Wesley en tono de reproche acercándose a su amigo, doblado por el dolor.  
  
- ¿Qué? - le contestó ella enojada. - Supongo que vas a defenderlo, incluso ahora, después de que sabes lo que nos hizo.  
  
- Será mejor que vayas a descansar. - le quitó el vaso y la tomó del brazo.  
  
- ¿Quieres encerrarme hasta que se me olvide? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a tener que vigilarme, Wes? - ella se liberó. - ¿Cuándo se me va a olvidar que estuve muerta y en el Infierno? - miró a Angel, que se había sentado en el sofá y trataba de recuperarse. - Wesley no lo entiende, no sabe lo que es el Infierno. No sabe lo que es estar realmente solo, lo que es... - tomó el vaso de Wesley y bebió el contenido de un trago. - No es que no me lo haya buscado, ni que no me hayan pagado bien mientras viví. Es...  
  
- Wesley... - logró decir Angel con esfuerzo.   
  
Así que habían recordado. Y lo que había reconocido en los ojos de Wes era oscuridad, la oscuridad en la que se había adentrado desde que había huido con Connor.  
  
Lo lamentaba por Lilah, en serio. El Infierno no era algo que le deseara a nadie. Curiosamente, ni siquiera a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué? - ella se acercó al bar nuevamente. Wesley la detuvo. - ¿Vas a decirle que lo sientes? ¿Vas a decirle que borraste sus memorias para mejor, para evitarle sufrimiento?  
  
- Lilah, detente. - Wesley la atrajo hacia sí y le susurró con un tono que ella conocía muy bien. Decía "peligro".  
  
Wesley estaba molesto. No quería hablar con Angel, no ahora, y no sabía si algún día iban a poder conversar normalmente. Pero tampoco quería que ella lo matara.  
  
No le gustaba verla reaccionar así, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control. Se veía tan vulnerable.  
  
- Anda al dormitorio. - le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. - Yo me encargo de esto, ¿ya?  
  
Algo en él la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para volver al dormitorio y cerrar la puerta. Wesley la siguió con los ojos, se veía tan frágil.  
  
- Ella te importa. - le dijo Angel desde el sofá.  
  
- Sí. Lo sabes. - Wesley se volvió hacia él, sin rastro de la emoción que había mostrado con Lilah. - Por eso la trajiste de nuevo.  
  
- Yo... creí que la extrañarías, aunque no pudieras recordarla. Nunca me lo dijiste, pero llegué a pensar que te estabas...  
  
- Le dijiste a Giles que creías que ella y yo teníamos un romance.  
  
- Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos... Se atrajeron una vez... - hizo una pausa y se puso de pie. - Wes, sé que lo que hice... este trato con Wolfram & Hart...  
  
- ¿Reviviste a alguien más? ¿A alguien que hayas matado como Angelus?   
  
- A un par de personas.  
  
- No impediste que Buffy muriera, hace unos años. Tampoco que ese nerd matara a la novia de Willow. Ella casi destruyó el mundo.  
  
- ¿Adónde quieres llegar?  
  
- Sabías que tarde o temprano lo descubriría, ¿verdad? - se acercó al bar y resistió la tentación de servirse otro trago. Ya había bebido bastante. - Gunn o Fred no creo que se cuestionen muchas cosas. Están demasiado ocupados con sus nuevas ocupaciones. Pero yo... es mi área, ¿verdad?  
  
- Wesley, yo nunca...  
  
- Por eso tenías que asegurarte de tenerme bajo control. ¿Qué mejor manera que reviviendo a Lilah?   
  
- Wes, las cosas no fueron así. Sólo pensé que...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Que ella no merecía morir así? Por favor, Angel, no soy un tonto. Por algo la trajiste a ella y no a la profesora de la que Giles estaba tan enamorado. Para que yo no dijera nada... ¿Cuál es el trato? ¿Si no hablo puedo conservarla?  
  
- No hay ningún trato.  
  
- Recibió una carta. Su contrato está terminado.   
  
- Lo sé.  
  
- Supongo que eso te lo debemos a ti también. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa para W&H liberar a Lilah de su contrato? Una vez traté de hacerlo...  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Angel comprendió que no iban a conseguir nada de esa conversación. Imaginaba que Wesley aún estaba procesando la información.  
  
- No le voy a decir a los demás, si eso te preocupa.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Pero no quiero volver a verte, por un tiempo por lo menos. Necesito... pensar.  
  
- Entiendo. - se acercó a la puerta. - Le diré a los demás que te tomaste unas vacaciones.   
  
- Una cosa más, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella.   
  
- Wesley, no... - Angel quiso explicarle, pero no supo cómo empezar.  
  
- No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. Sólo... - abrió la puerta. - Buenas noches, Angel.  
  
- Buenas noches, Wesley.  
  
Cuando entró al dormitorio, Lilah estaba acostada sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. Se quitó el cinturón y los zapatos.  
  
- Se fue. - le dijo vaciando sus bolsillos y dejando las cosas en el velador. - Lo que hiciste fue imprudente. - ella no le contestó. Wesley se acostó y la abrazó.   
  
- No tienes que hacer esto. - le contestó, acercándose involuntariamente a él.  
  
- Lo sé. - la atrajo aun más, para no dejar ni un espacio entre ellos.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué?  
  
- Realmente no lo sé.  
  
Wesley cerró los ojos, estaba tan cansado. El día había sido más largo de lo que había imaginado. A cada segundo seguía descubriendo más recuerdos, desde los más insignificantes hasta los momentos que habían cambiado su vida.  
  
¿Había ganado con la Verdad o sólo lo había hecho oscuro y débil? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.  
  
- Esto es todo lo que tenemos.  
  
***********************************  
  
CONTINÚA...  
  
Si te gustó o lo odiaste, tu opinión es muy importante para mí. Es mejor que los chocolates (como dijo una sabia).  
  
Puedes dejar un review o mandarme un mail a fanficcionista@yahoo.com 


End file.
